DESCRIPTION: Post-graduate medical training in the U.S. is accomplished largely through self-study courses, and many companies have developed exam preparatory material. Glaxo Wellcome sponsored the development of an interactive CD-ROM for the Advanced Oncology Nursing Exam (AONE) through a grant to the Oncology Nursing Society (ONS). While this CD-ROM has been praised by nurses who have used it, the opportunity that the World Wide Web brings for enhancing this learning tool is immense. Currently, Medical Consumer Media (MCM) hosts the HELIX (Healthcare Education Learning and Information Exchange) website for Glaxo Wellcome, a site that provides professional education and career development. MCM proposes the creation of an innovative new web product entitled" SMILE' (Site for Multimedia Inspired Learning Enhancement). With content from Glaxo Wellcome., and consultation with the ONS, this grant will allow us to adapt the AONE CD-ROM for the Internet, creating a prototype course that can be expanded for all post-graduate continuing education courses.